Goku: reason for hate
by Lilcarrot
Summary: Vegeta refuses to be goku's friend becuse Goku constantly gets him in trouble anyway possible short stories for many incidents.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ all I am is a skilled writer writing a comical reading for all you people to enjoy and get a good laugh from. I have nothing to do with DBZ other than a fanatic so enjoy and if you don't I don't care Y/S/W Lilcarrot "carboncopy2x's"  
  
Vegeta lay there thinking of what he was going to do today he didn't feel like moving but he didn't feel like hearing Bulma bitch either. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a shadow. A carrot shaped shadow then the curious little monkey we know and love knew what he was going to do. "I'll get you Kakarot!" "I know what you are up to and I am not repeat am not going to get in trouble for your stupid ideas." "The last time you came over here I had to explain to your woman and mine why our house was filled with water and why marshmallows inhabited the entire kitchen." Goku haughtily spoke up for his tiny bit of pride he contained. "Vegeta the in-door swimming pool was a good idea, and it is not my fault that vacuum-packed marshmallows expand once they were out of their package!" "Yes it is!" Retorted Vegeta "You knew that they did that you showed me the first day you ever got them." "Plus Kakarot the in-door pool would have been fine, but you wanted it to be jellified." "Well, geez V-man fine I wont ever give another idea. You. you. you are a sugarless gum chewer!" "I'm a what?" " Kakarot, please the correct word for this is selfish yam eater." "You need to learn better insults." Goku looked pleadingly at Vegeta. "You know you want to teach me some." "Please, who's my buddy, come on V-man." Sheepishly Vegeta said "Me". Vegeta stared on in horror as Goku moved in for the hug. Kakarot! This is inappropriate behavior shrieked Vegeta (and when I say shriek I mean shriek) don't you touch me you diseased orange fungus! Noooo! Kako germs! Ahhh.. I am telling on you!!!"Noo!" Screamed Goku. "Don't tell Chi-Chi he likes it when I'm what she calls a bad boy," " she'll make me play scrabble" * blink, blink * (I have come to think that Goku is really to stupid to just know what sex is so Chi-chi makes it into a game)"Uh. Kakarot wasn't it Yahtzee last time?" "Wait it doesn't matter now that I can get rid of you for the whole day I am telling her!" Vegeta ran around the house screaming while the angered " Kako" chased him in a little fit of rage. Creak  
  
~Bulma is home and Veggie is in trouble again~  
  
"Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma, "and what pray tell do you think you are doing!" Vegeta, hearing Bulma's bellowing fell frozen in his tracks. "Who me?" Vegeta asked quietly. "No one else in here is named Vegeta." "Well I don't think I am doing anything," snottily said the slowly losing prince. "Well to me, Bulma proudly said, "it looks like you are messing up my house to the point of no return!" (getting louder every word or what I call the crescendo of speech) "It wasn't intentional Evil Kako was going to bash my brains in," stated Vegeta too whiney for words. "Ohh I see back to blaming Goku again huh?" "Well not this time!" "Goku go home Chi-chi is looking for you, and Vegeta you've got work to do" Suddenly Goku screamed "what do you mean she's looking for me!" "Vegeta!" Goku dived at the poor little unsuspecting vegetable. "Ahhh!" "Help woman he's going to eat me!" Bulma walked over and... 


	2. another bad idea

~ Another bad idea! ~  
  
Whap! Bulma smacked Goku in the side of the head with a cast iron frying pan. "Thank you old faithful!" then Bulma turned to Goku " Goku now that you have tasted my wrath you better leave or you'll get more" Goku wasn't in the mood his head hurt and now there was a high pitched wringing in his ears. Dejectedly Goku retreated to his house. "Thank Kami you got home when you did!" "He was going to kill me!" Bulma decided to spice up the moment by saying something to make Vegeta mad "well I was going to let him."  
"Evil onna" was Vegeta's only response. "I can't believe you would actually do that to me!"  
"Well what did you expect" "more niceness than that" said Vegeta. Bulma just laughed at Vegeta's stupidity. " I have never been nice to you." Vegeta stared bluntly at her " I know I hate you too."  
Meanwhile Goku was at his house suffering through the long grueling game of Scrabble. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks Vegeta's payday would soon come. Goku accidentally grumbled the word Vegeta though and Chi- chi snapped. " Goku why do you have to ruin everything, you should have married Vegeta!" Goku tried to cover it up by telling Chi-chi she was pretty, (that didn't work) (I'll let you guess what happens next) "To the couch with you!" Chi-chi threw all 250lbs. of sayajin out the door. Later on in the evening Gohan came bounding in and was shocked to see his father asleep on the couch. "Uh. dad what happened?" stammered the shocked Gohan. Goku looked up and gave Gohan the talk to me and you die face. Immediately Gohan knew and ran around the living room shouting at the top of his lungs, "Dad has to sleep on the couch for a month, because he upset mommy while they were playing scrabble!" Bam!..  
I think something bad happened you? ( Until next time  
  
~ Veggies surprise ~ 


End file.
